No hay peor ciego que un distraído
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Thalia ha renunciado a las cazadoras y ahora tiene una vida normal en el campamento mestizo. Se hace muy unida a Reyna pero inesperadamente esta empieza a evitarla; ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Theyna Fem-slash


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No hay peor ciego que un distraído

Las cosas cambian, en estas ocasiones los cambios eran tan bruscos que parecía cambiar todo el panorama, otras veces, eran casi invisibles para otros.

Este era el caso de dos chicas, una que había pasado por ello tantas veces que notó la tercera; y la otra, que era tan inconsciente del sentimiento que ni lo notó.

A veces, uno puede tener algo al frente y aun así no verlo.

. . .

Un magnifico día de finales de primavera estaba presentándose en el campamento Mestizo; la luz del sol iluminaba el panorama ya que no faltaba tanto para el mediodía, los campistas ya salían a hacer sus actividades o simplemente vaguear por el lugar. Luego de la guerra y que no pareciera haber peligro a la vista, Quirón decidió que después de dos guerras en menos de un año; a los chicos no les haría daño relajarse un poco-siempre que no descuidaran sus actividades y no salieran-.

El día se presentaba especialmente alegre para algunos chicos; ya que era un fin de semana y como varias veces solía hacer, Reyna había pasado por el campamento. Les había prometido a sus amigas ir, Annabeth y Percy pasaban todos los fines de semana en el campamento y la primera estaba especialmente alegre por tener a sus tres mejores amigas cerca. Tres porque ahora Thalia estaba con ellas.

Pasado la guerra de Gea, Thalia se dio cuenta que no servía de nada la eternidad sino era con las personas que quería, así que luego de ayudar a renovar las filas de las cazadoras y una intensa discusión con la diosa; Artemisa le regreso la edad que tendría de no haberse juramentado como castigo y la dejo marchar. Ahora vivía en la cabaña de Zeus junto con su hermano, era instructora en varias clases y ayudaba a este con su trabajo de Pontifex Maximus.

Las chicas se llevaban bien; Thalia y Reyna eran bastante unidas de hecho, la primera paso una temporada en Nueva Roma ya que tenía curiosidad por la misma y como había dicho, había querido conocerla a ella. Por eso, para todos fue tan raro cuando de repente Reyna pareció evitar a Thalia; no es como si siempre se alejara o no le dirigiera la palabra, simplemente si la veía en algún lado o sabía dónde estaba, tomaba dirección opuesta y trataba que no se cruzaran.

Era demasiado sospechoso para las amigas de ella.

— Muy bien, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Annabeth con una mirada acusadora.

Se encontraban en una pequeña cabaña, dedicada a Bellona. Como decidieron que los dos campamentos estuvieran en contacto y que era bueno que ambas partes honraran a todos los dioses por igual; se construyeron varias cabañas para los hijos de otros dioses, incluyendo para Bellona por si los hijos de esta estaban de visita. Dado que las únicas hijas conocidas de esta eran la reina de las amazonas-que sabían que estaba muy cómoda en su puesto como para ir al campamento-y la pretora romana, la cabina era prácticamente la segunda casa de esta.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de púrpura-al menos en el interior, ya que en el exterior estaban pintadas de rojo oscuro y decoradas con antorchas-un pequeño armario, una litera, una biblioteca-donde habían libros tanto de Roma como de Grecia-cortinas violetas-que en ese momento estaban abiertas para que entrara la luz-, un escritorio, y en una de las paredes laterales un par de espadas cruzadas-estas eran reliquias de su familia, había estado en paz con sus fantasmas y tomo el consejo de Hylla de dejar el pasado-con el símbolo de Bellona pintado. Era como una pequeña parte de Roma adaptado a Grecia.

La puertorriqueña había descargado su bolsa de viaje y sentado en la silla de su escritorio cuando le pregunto la rubia-con la cherokee flanqueando a su lado y una mirada idéntica a la otra-miro a ambas sin entender.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —se hizo la desentendida. Ella tenía una ligera impresión de que podrían estar hablando, pero decidió que no se arriesgaría; ella quería el tema enterrado, y ahí lo iba a dejar.

— Sabes de que hablamos, Reyna—Piper tomó asiendo en la cama de la dueña de la cabaña donde la hija de Atenea imito su gesto, sin despegar la mirada de la acusada— Has estado evitando a Thalia, ¿Qué pasa?

— Ya se los dije—suspiro fastidiada, no era la primera vez que hablaban eso, pero si la primera donde la confrontaban en un lugar privado donde no pudiera escaparse— Yo no la evito.

— Aja—dijo Annabeth, claramente sin creérselo.

Llevaban un par de semanas en ese juego; Reyna no había pasado tanto por el campamento mestizo y las chicas no habían podido ir mucho a Nueva Roma, así que técnicamente era la primera vez que las tres podían hablarlo tranquilamente. Luego de confrontarla por separado, en lugares con otras personas, con Thalia presente; y ver que no resultaba, decidieron que así quizás lo lograran.

Pero Reyna era terriblemente terca.

En parte, era porque nunca había sido así de cercana a nadie. Hace años que se alejó de Hylla, Jason había sido su amigo más cercano pero nunca pudo contarle sus secretos; cuando estuvo con Nico fue por primera vez que confió en alguien, y con ellas que pudo bajar un poco la guardia. Habían sido las mejores amigas que había tenido alguna vez-incluso si había sentido algo por sus novios-sin embargo, seguía siéndole difícil confiar en alguien, aun en ellas.

Miro hacia el suelo, como si en verdad considerara la opción de decirlo. Pensaba que si no lo decía, que si lo ignoraba, el problema podría desaparecer por sí solo, pero tenía sus dudas de si realmente funcionaba así; Nico ya tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba, no había querido presionar demasiado-era algo mutuo, razón por la que consiguió que ella no presionara con respecto a Will-pero se lo había dicho, eso no se iba aun si lo negabas, lo había experimentado de primera mano y sabía lo que decía.

Sin embargo, ellas no habían pasado por eso; así que, ¿Qué tanto podría entenderla?

La expresión de Piper se suavizo al ver el conflicto interno que tenía su amiga; estaba acostumbrada a que con Reyna hubiera que ser directo con las cosas-sino hubieran ido ellas a buscarla cuando acabo la batalla con Gea, probablemente nunca se hubieran hecho amigas-pero quizás, por esta vez, se necesitara estrategia Afrodita. Más delicadeza, menos brusquedad.

— Reyna—hablo con amabilidad, mucho menos demandante— somos tus amigas, si algo te pasa dinos, queremos ayudarte.

La puertorriqueña miro a las griegas. Annabeth también parecía menos molesta; sabía que la chica tampoco era mucho de sentimientos-eso, era más tema de Piper de hecho-pero sin duda, era una de las mejores amigas que cualquiera pudiera desear. Suspiro; como bien decía el dicho, sino no se arriesga no gana.

— Y-Yo estoy confundida—admitió, sin lograr mirarlas a los ojos— creo que me gusta Thalia.

. . .

Thalia-para variar-se había levantado tarde. En realidad nunca había sido una chica que adorara las mañanas, y aunque se había acostumbrado a levantarse temprano cuando se hizo cazadora; rápidamente volvió a las viejas costumbres con su nueva vida.

"_Nueva vida_" sonrió levemente mientras se ponía una camiseta del campamento mestizo; ahora que vivía allí tenía que usarla, aunque la había personalizado un poco-tenía las mangas arrancadas, unos pines de bandas de rock-a pesar de la vestimenta, estaba feliz.

No la malinterpreten, no la paso mal sus años con Artemisa pero…las cazadoras eran sus amigas y la diosa su hermana-hablando del lado divino-más no eran su familia. No podían sustituir a Annabeth que era como su hermana pequeña, a Percy que era uno de los mejores y más molestos amigos que tuvo, a Grover que tímido y todo seguía siendo amigo suyo, y por supuesto a su hermano pequeño que por fin había recuperado. No quería perder a su familia otra vez, era mejor morir joven a su lado que una eternidad alejada de ellos.

Desde que había dejado su vida de cazadora, era más feliz. Se había encariñado rápidamente con Piper y Annabeth como mejores amigas, tener batallas con Percy-y no tantas por enojo como parecería-, incluso pequeñas discusiones con su hermano sobre dejar la ropa tirada en la cabaña o las armas atravesadas era divertido. Era una adolescente normal y corriente-aun con 19 años-y honestamente, le fascinaba.

También se llevaba bien con los demás en el campamento; aunque hace años todos le trataban raro por ser la chica que salió del Pino, parecía que todos habían terminado habituándose a ella. Compartía gustos musicales con Lou Ellen, había aprendido a esquivar las trampas de los Stoll, incluso había tenido un par de batallas amistosas con Nico. Además, estaba Reyna.

Como había tenido curiosidad por Nueva Roma, paso un tiempo por allá. Admitía que los romanos eran bastante más violentos y organizados que los griegos-lo que no era necesariamente malo…aunque no fue del todo agradable el tiempo que paso como soldado romano, las reglas no eran lo suyo-también había conocido más a Reyna en ese periodo. Como una de las mejores luchadoras del campamento, la más capacitada para entrenarla era Reyna-total, no servía de nada que lo hiciera el centurión si terminaba pateándole el trasero en dos minutos-por lo cual estaban casi todos los días juntas. Aunque final volvió con su hermano, no dejo que el lazo entre ellas se desgatara.

Lo que había hecho más doloroso el tiempo de separación de ella.

Bufo levemente mientras se ponía el carcaj y el arco al hombro-no deseaba perder sus habilidades como arquera-y salía de su cabaña. Era una actitud levemente infantil, pero tenía la costumbre de lamentarse lo menos posible, ignorar sus sentimientos y fingir que estos no estaban; aunque por una razón desconocida, ahora le resultaba más difícil. No entendía porque Reyna parecía evitarla, había ido a Nueva Roma y hablado con las demás pero esta simplemente alegaba que no lo hacía-cosa que nadie le creía-

Eran cercanas, no sabía que pudo haber hecho de mal para provocar esto; tampoco porque le dolía más que cuando tuvo que alejarse de Annabeth-que fue su mejor amiga en ese entonces-al ser cazadora; ¿qué era lo que pasaba?

Estaba yendo en dirección al campo de tiro cuando oyó voces al pasar al lado de la cabaña de Bellona. Miro en dirección a esta, ¿Reyna había venido?

Rápidamente fue para allá, iba a ir hacia la puerta y hablar con ella personalmente-dudaba que en serio se fuera delante de sus narices-y quizás tratar otra vez de que hablara, hasta que al escuchar con atención se le fueron las ideas.

— Reyna, en serio, no es tan malo—oyó que decía Piper, eso hizo que Thalia se congelara; ¿le habría pasado algo a Reyna? Sabía que tenía que ser algo grave, ella era normalmente de las que no se preocupaban por cosas cotidianas, así que en serio debía ser importante.

Con sigilo, se acercó a una de las ventanas y vio por encima del marco; estaba del lado donde estaba el escritorio, las cortinas estaban abiertas y podía ver perfectamente. Reyna estaba en la silla al frente del mueble, Annabeth y Piper sentadas en su cama, todas tan concentradas en la conversación y en ellas que no notaron su presencia. Se sintió un poco traicionada de que sus mejores amigas griegas confrontaran a la romana sin ella, pero admitía que siendo justos, era la mejor estrategia.

— ¿No tan malo? —Bufó Reyna, parecía molesta, aunque más consigo misma que con sus amigas— es absurdo, las tres sabemos que esto no va a acabar bien, igual que las otras dos veces.

— Las otras dos veces era con chicos con novias, esto es distinto—alego Annabeth con una mirada analítica, aunque igualmente tratando de consolar a su amiga. La pretora no parecía estar de acuerdo con ello. Thalia frunció el ceño, ¿de que hablaban?

— Annabeth, ya te dije lo que me dijo Afrodita—estaba de brazos cruzados, reacia— Es imposible, es solo otro corazón roto.

A la hija de Zeus se le congelo la respiración; chicos con novias, Afrodita, corazón roto. Estaban hablando de amor…Reyna estaba enamorada.

Trago duro, aunque no se descuidó lo suficiente para que las otras notaran su presencia. Por alguna razón, le era difícil digerir la idea de que su amiga estuviera enamorada de alguien; ya sabía que había sentido algo por su hermano y Percy, pero lo había dejado en el pasado. No era tan raro que sus sentimientos fueran hacia alguien ahora que los había olvidado; entonces, ¿Por qué sentía un nudo en el estómago al pensar en eso?

— Sabemos que eso ha cambiado—Piper seguía con ese tono suave y amable que solía usar siempre y que la hacía una excelente mediadora; a diferencia de en otras ocasiones, parecía que decía esto con toda la seguridad del mundo— No eres la misma chica de antes Reyna; ahora nos tienes a nosotras, tienes a Nico y a los chicos, tú sola podías reparar tu corazón y así lo has hecho—le sonreía con cariño, como si estuviera orgullosa de tener una amiga así de fuerte— todo lo que necesitabas era perdonarte y estar mejor contigo misma, porque eras la única que podías ayudarte con eso. Eso era la mitad de lo que dijo mi madre; la otra dice "No encontraras el amor donde deseas o lo esperas" seguramente tu nunca habías pensado-

— Tienes razón en lo de mi corazón—hablo Reyna con confianza. Thalia sabía esa historia, o en parte; ella siempre había una chica que ocultaba demasiadas cicatrices y heridas sin sanar, una que siempre fue demasiado solitaria hasta que los conoció a ellos y tuvo amigos que la quisieron por quién era y que no le temían. También sabía una cosa o dos sobre esas heridas y esa era, que solo uno podía curarlos; nadie sabía cómo funcionaba otra persona, como era su dolor, podrían ayudar pero al final del día, esas heridas solo se sanaban por la propia persona. Se alegró al saber que cualquier rastro de dolor pasado se había ido de la romana, aunque aún le preocupaba el asunto del enamorado, ¿quién sería? ¿Y por qué tenía ganas de romperle la cara? Miro otra vez a Reyna; parecía contrariada y resignada, como si ya fuera parte de su vida los problemas del corazón— Y no importa que nunca antes haya pensado en ella así— ¿ella? ¿Acaso- —Thalia y yo somos amigas, así que no importa si estoy enamorada de ella, nunca me verá así.

La ex lugarteniente se quedó un momento totalmente inmóvil en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder; antes de echar a correr a su cabaña y encerrarse allí sin que nadie le viera.

. . .

Jason estaba preocupado por su hermana.

Normalmente le dejaba a su aire-tampoco es que tuviera mucha opción, ella era capaz de hacer totalmente opuesto a lo que él quería, si Jason le daba a entender que pensaba que ella no podía defenderse-pero todo tenía un límite. Había pasado la mañana ocupado con los planes de los templos; ni siquiera se había enterado que Reyna había llegado hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo y las tres amigas comían juntas.

Tardo unos diez minutos en notar que su hermana no estaba presente; no la vio en el desayuno porque comió rápido y se había ido a ocupar de sus cosas, sin contar que pensó que comería tarde dado que tardaba en levantarse de la cama. Fue al preguntar a los demás que se enteró que no solo no había ido a desayunar, sino que nadie le había visto en todo el día.

Cuando trato de preguntarle a su novia y a sus amigas-con las que normalmente pasaba el tiempo sino era con él o Percy-las griegas le mandaron una mirada de "ni la menciones" que si bien no entendió, pensó que era mejor no molestar a su novia y a su amiga aterradora.

Después de darse por vencido con respecto a eso, decidió que la diosa Cloris-con la que estaba tratando ese día-podría perdonarle por retrasarse un poco con su estatua de honor para averiguar sobre su hermana. Fue a dejar los libros correspondientes en la cabaña y hacer una lista mental de los lugares donde podría encontrarla, cuando fue a ver que ella estaba en la cabina.

— ¿Aquí has estado todo el día? —pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto; no le gustaba recibir sustos así, sin contar que el hecho que no comiera no era sano. La chica le volteo a ver, había tenido la mirada fija en un punto hasta ese momento, es como si dijera "ah, estás aquí"

— Si, digamos que estaba pensando—se froto un ojo, como si los hubiera tenido abiertos mucho tiempo. Jason le miro confundido; adoraba a Thalia, pero si hay algo que le caracterizaba es que nunca pensaba demasiado-razón por la cual se parecía más a Percy que a él-si algo la distrajo todo el día, tenía que ser importante.

— ¿Qué sucede, Thals? —pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama opuesta. Ella no era muy sentimental-razón por la que rara vez dejaba que le dijera ese apelativo, solo lo hacía cuando le preocupaba-ella parecía contrariada.

— Nada, es solo que…—su voz se fue apagando mientras pasaba una mano por su cara. Lucía confundida, sorprendida y hasta algo molesta consigo misma, como si no lograra descifrar algo y el enigma le incomodara; incluso la mirada le era familiar. Tardo unos segundos antes de recordar donde había visto esa mirada antes, en Nico y en Leo durante la guerra de Gea; ¿Su hermana tenía problemas amorosos? — ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Piper?

— ¿Perdón? —interrogo parpadeando un poco, enderezando sus lentes. Creía que había malinterpretado las cosas, en serio no lograba verla enamorada de alguien, y que encima preguntara eso…

— Solo dime, es solo un asunto de hermana sobreprotectora—tenía una mueca que parecía un intento de sonrisa ladeada, notablemente nerviosa. Jason sabía que lo último era una mentira, pero veía en sus ojos como ella estaba acorralada; sea lo que fuera, no era algo con lo que hubiera tratado antes; necesitaba algo de ayuda-aunque no entendía porque no podía ir con sus amigas-y claramente no quería admitir que se la estaba pidiendo a su hermano pequeño.

— Bueno—se tocó la nuca, incomodo de hablar de esto, más con ella—creo que la he querido desde que la vi; me pareció increíble, bonita y lista, y supongo que empecé a quererla conforme nos conocimos mejor en el viaje.

— ¿Pero tu sabías que le gustabas a ella, no? ¿Qué eso no pudo haber influenciado tus sentimientos? —le sorprendió oír un poco esa pregunta; ¿En serio eso le había pasado a su hermana? No sabía de nadie que gustara de ella-aunque dudaba que en serio algún chico le hiciera el comentario-aunque no le sorprendía que Thalia supiera esos detalles, probablemente Piper se los habría contado. Jason pensó un poco respecto a esto, antes de contestarle.

— Supongo que me afecto un poco el saber que ella gustaba de mí—admitió—pero al final del día, el querer protegerla, el preocuparme por ella, el que me gustara…eran mis sentimientos, nunca me hubiera sentido como me sentí solo por saber que gustaba.

— Así que, resumiendo—decía Thalia sin despegar la vista de él—el pensar que ella era genial, considerarla buena luchando, divertida-aunque no lo pareciera- y el que te alegrara estar con ella… ¿Es por eso que sabías que te gustaba? —Jason estaba seguro que al menos un par de casos no figuraban a el suyo-dudaba que alguien considerada a Piper tan seria-pero decidió no perder el hilo de las cosas.

— Si, básicamente—asintió bastante seguro. Por alguna razón, esto solo pareció alterar a la mayor.

Doblándose, agarro la cabeza entre sus manos y empezó a murmurar, Jason se esforzó en captar lo que decía "Eso lo haría casi un año, un jodido año" "no puedo creer que fuera tan estúpida para no notarlo" "ya me parezco a Percy" con el tercero el rubio decidió que era suficiente. Levantándose de su cama para sentarse al lado de ella, puso una mano en su espalda.

— Thals—hablo con amabilidad, intentando que ella no se alejara— somos hermanos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí—entendía el punto que no era cómodo decir los sentimientos que tenías por alguien, más para su hermana y sobretodo con él-tenía que ser incomodo, estábamos hablando de su hermano pequeño-sin embargo, en vez de alejarse o gritonearle como antes hubiera hecho, simplemente saco la cabeza y le miro resignada. Thalia había madurado desde hace un tiempo; había entendido que alejarse de sus sentimientos o gritonear solo hacía que el problema volviera a la larga, esta vez el problema tenía que ver con otra persona, otra que para su sorpresa quería como nunca antes le había pasado, y no podía ser tan egoísta como para no hacer nada por su terquedad.

— Jason…—comenzó a decir con lentitud, como si saboreara cada palabra antes de decirla para meditar bien al respecto— ¿Qué pasaría si te dieras cuenta que alguien que quieres puede resultar lastimado por tu culpa? ¿Qué nunca te diste cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Qué puedes tener la oportunidad de remediarlo, de notar que quieres a esa persona también, pero que básicamente eres un desastre y solo puedes lastimar a la única que persona que has querido de esa forma?

Consternado, Jason contemplo a su hermana. Se veía mucho más adulta que con su juramento, pero no por el aspecto; ella siempre había sido un poco bromista e infantil, cuando venía a visitarle con las cazadoras antes de que partieran a la guerra, normalmente él era el responsable. Pero ahora había cambiado, era más consiente de los sentimientos de otros e incluso menos peleonera, había entendido lo que era ser empática, y esta vez le había pegado tan duro que parecía dudar de estar con la persona que quería, simplemente para no lastimarle. Jason no sabía quién gustaba de su hermana que esta le correspondía, pero decidió que era una persona afortunada.

— Si de verdad te quiere, sabrá asumir el riesgo—Jason suspiro—el amor nunca es algo fácil, nadie dice que es para siempre o que todo será perfecto; es por eso que cuando uno acepta estar por alguien es especial, porque aun con la posibilidad de ser lastimado prefieres estar con esa persona.

Thalia sonrió un poco, más en paz consigo misma; había tomado una decisión.

— Vaya Jay—le decía el apelativo de cuando eran niños, aunque el adolescente no estaba muy encariñado con el apodo— parece que el estar con una chica te Afrodita te ha hecho más profundo.

— Supongo que sí—rió, más calmado. No le importaba que su hermana le molestara un poco, estaba tranquilo ahora que la veía más relajada. Thalia se paró, aunque dejando sus armas en el suelo— ¿A dónde vas?

— Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que hable con ella.

— ¿Ella? —Jason pregunto sorprendido, nunca había meditado que a su hermana le gustara una chica.

— Si, ella —Thalia abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa ladeada—por cierto, espero que no te importe que Reyna sea tu cuñada—después de decir eso, cerró la puerta y salió de la cabina. Tampoco es que creyera que Jason fuera a seguirla, con la bomba que le lanzo, probablemente fuera el próximo en pasar tiempo un largo rato pensando en la cabaña.

. . .

Reyna quería a sus amigas, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Ambas habían tratado de que viera las cosas de otra perspectiva, que quizás tuviera una oportunidad con Thalia-ni la propia Annabeth que era su amiga más antigua sabía cómo estaba ella en ese aspecto, quién sabe-pero no importaba los argumentos que usaran, los seguía rechazando.

Para ser honesta, se había resignado.

Rendirse nunca había sido su estilo, sin embargo estaba harta del amor. Su primer enamoramiento fue de años, años esperando a que quizás la persona que le gustara notara sus sentimientos y quizás terminaran juntos, al final este desapareció y regreso con una novia que en 8 menos logró lo que no pudo en 4 años; su segundo enamoramiento fue de repente, con un chico que destruyo su hogar pero que termino cautivándola, que le rechazo por una novia de la que ni se acordaba. "No encontraras el amor donde desees o donde lo esperas. Ningún semidiós sanara tu corazón" le había dado tantas vueltas a ese asunto que simplemente no quería saber más de ello.

Si, había sanado su corazón por sí misma. Había tenido ayuda de sus amigos, a algunos de ellos eran casi su familia-Nico era como su hermano menor, y Annabeth y Piper rozaban la categoría de hermanas-pero al final, fue ella misma quién lo hizo; necesitaba perdonarse de lo que paso con su padre, arreglar las cosas con Hylla, enfrentarse a sus fantasmas-razón por la cual ahora tenía esas espadas-todo un camino de dolor que la llevo a la sanación; porque sencillamente, esas heridas solo la misma persona podía curarlas.

Después de que ella misma tuviera que recurrir a ello, decidió que tener a una pareja romántica no era tan importante. Sabía que no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera, era buena en ese aspecto; por mucho tiempo pensó que quizás necesitaba a otra persona para hallarse en paz consigo misma, y cuando lo hizo sola, decidió que mandaría al cuerno el asunto. Pero para su desgracia, su corazón tenía otros planes.

Planes con Thalia.

No había sido su intensión el enamorarse-de hecho, ella nunca lo había planificado-sencillamente, había sucedido. No estaba segura a ciencia cierta que le gustaba de ella; si era como era tan rebelde que parecía nada importarle, su valentía ante todo, su compromiso con los demás, el como siempre protegía a otros aun si era para exponerse, el que siempre lograra sacarle una sonrisa, lo divertido que era estar con ella y que no le importara que fuera seria, siempre lograba estar a su lado-ya fuera por hablar, por batallar o simplemente juntas-y antes de darse cuentas, ella se volvió la razón de demasiadas sonrisas.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en ello.

No era que le molestara ser cursi-no era su estilo, pero debía admitir que en parte había soñado con llevarse así con alguien-es que entre más lo pensara, más doloroso era. Aun si le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, no podía mirarla a los ojos sin sentir como su corazón latía más rápidos, ver su sonrisa y no sonrojarse, el estar con ella y que las mariposas volaran en su estómago. Todo para saber que era completamente imposible.

Era Reyna, la pretora romana, la "reina"-curioso juego de palabras-de Nueva Roma, la hija de Bellona que fue bendecida por Atenea, la soldado de hielo, la chica que estaba sola. El amor no era algo que se le adjudicara, y había razón para ello; no era algo para lo que haya nacido.

Sencillamente, lo había aceptado.

Veía como las canoas se balanceaban por las ondas del lago, estas atadas en el muelle mientras las otras se apilaban detrás de los árboles para ocultarlas, el sol caía perezoso y enviaba tonos llameantes a toda la zona de Long Island.

Era un bello atardecer de finales de primavera, lo suficientemente cálido para no tener frío pero con flores adornando alrededor. Sus amigas probablemente estarían con sus hermanos o bien con sus novios disfrutando de su compañía, incluso su "hermanito"-aunque nunca diría en voz alta eso de Nico-probablemente estaría con su novio-era una clase de secreto a voces, solo digamos que Hazel, Jason y ella ya habían hablado sobre que le pasaría si terminaba lastimando al hijo de Hades-disfrutando; mientras ella se encontraba allí sola.

Suspiro, en parte era culpa suya porque cualquiera de ellos le acompañaría encantado, pero tenerlos allí era como un recordatorio que estos si tenían a alguien; prefería estar sola, al menos así estaba en paz.

Pero la paz suele ser perturbada.

— Oh, aquí estás—no estaba segura de donde salió o como no la oyó venir, pero Thalia de repente estaba sentada a su lado—llevo un rato buscándote.

— Supongo que me aleje demasiado—seguía sin despegar la vista del panorama, negándose a encontrarse con los ojos que tanto tumulto provocaban en su interior. Se había ido a caminar hace un rato y aunque alcanzaba a ver las canoas, no sabía que tan lejos estaba del campamento.

Estaba pensando en que excusa dar para marcharse de allí; su decisión seguía en pie, se alejaría de Thalia hasta que no la viera de esa forma.

— Antes de que te vayas-como siempre terminas haciendo, no lo niegues-hay algo que quisiera decirte—no le vio a la cara, pero notó sus gestos. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas y agarrando sus manos con fuerza, como si necesitara descargar sus emociones en algo y terminara rompiendo sus manos para ello. Tomando en cuenta lo que dijo, pensó que ninguna excusaría sería lo suficientemente buena para zafarse, así que se quedó. Thalia no parecía estar tan segura de que decir-por lo menos, por su lenguaje corporal podía decir que estaba nerviosa-así que por lo visto, quizás tardara un poco para enterarse de que quería hablar— ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

Reyna se confundió lo suficiente con la pregunta para olvidarse que verle a la cara no era bueno para su corazón-o su salud mental-y volteo a verle con una ceja enarcada— ¿La vez que me drogaste, me secuestraste y me amarraste a una silla?

— Lo hice porque tu hermana me obligo, además casi me rompes una costilla sin mencionar que me apuntaste con un cuchillo, yo diría que eso es un empate—se justificó; ya habían discutido eso antes, y la verdad es que ninguna se guardaba rencor, en la guerras mestizas siempre pasaban cosas más raras-y honestamente, esas no fueron las experiencias más raras que pasaron- la mirada de Thalia estaba fuera de foco, rememorando— Me acuerdo que estaba sorprendida y bueno, impresionada. En el buen sentido con ambas cosas. Ninguna persona me había derrotado con tanta facilidad, ni había trabajado tan bien bajo presión solamente preocupada por sus amigos aun en desventajada; me descolocaste, otra vez, en el buen sentido.

Reyna no pudo evitar desviar la mirada algo sonrojada; nunca había sabido que impresión tuvo Thalia de ella cuando se conocieron, el saber que le había visto así y prácticamente diciendo que le admiraba…lograba reconfortarle. Probablemente estaba tan atrapada en esto, que no notó como estaba la hija de Zeus.

Ella; estaba hecha un lío. Sabía que era correspondida, debería ser suficiente para tener valor, pero honestamente no era el caso. No sabía si en serio Reyna quisiera salir con ella, ¿Por cuánto tiempo le había visto de esa forma y no lo notó? Era una distraída de lo peor, una chica que nunca pensaba y se dejaba llevar a la primera-aunque trabajaba en ello-¿en serio quién pensaría en ella como un buen partido? Y Reyna ya había tenido una fuerte dosis de mala suerte en el amor, bien ahora podría preferir a un chico que fuera bueno a una mestiza que ni siquiera fue capaz de notar que se enamoró a primera vista.

— Desde entonces nos hemos conocido mejor, y nunca me has decepcionado—prosiguió; no estaba muy segura de que decirle, porque las palabras y las emociones nunca fueron demasiado suyo, así que simplemente vomitaba las palabras, yendo como fueran— era genial practicar contigo en combate, nunca nos costó conversar y tampoco es que molestara cuando no, cuando simplemente estábamos juntas—Reyna se sonrojo-aun si se había concentrado con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo-mientras seguía el discurso de la ex cazadora— Lo que trato de decir es…—y se secó, como si de repente le hubieran quitado la voz. Dejando de ver al horizonte, enfoco la mirada en Reyna; de un momento a otro parecía que se había hartado de tanta palabrería— Que narices—antes de que la romana preguntara de a qué se refería, Thalia agarro sus dos mejillas y la beso.

No formaba parte del plan de Thalia; ella quería tratar de serle sincera, de decirle que nunca había sido buena en el amor, pero que le quería y quería ver hasta donde podían llegar juntas, pero nunca había sido una chica de palabras, sus acciones hablaban por ellas. Justamente, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, con un mensaje tácito indicaba: te quiero, sal conmigo. Ojala lo entendiera.

No estuvo segura cuanto duro el beso-de repente, su sentido del tiempo se había ido de vacaciones-pero decidió que era suficiente cuando sus pulmones imploraron misericordia. Se separó de ella, dejando sus manos a sus costados y con una mirada dudosa; sin saber qué pensaría Reyna.

Reyna por otro lado, no entendía nada. Había esperado que Thalia le interrogara, le acorralara o bien que le amenazara por rayos-con ella, no sería tan raro-pero nunca en su sano juicio, creyó que la besaría. Se le quedo mirando, tratando de adivinar que diantres tenía en la cabeza; y por su expresión, no tenía absolutamente nada más que nervios.

— ¿Te gusto? —pregunto con incredulidad. Vale, pregunta idiota, había visto muchas cosas raras, ¿una isla que criaba conejillos de indias? Si, ¿Una diosa loba? Obviamente, ¿Una harpía que debía tener a saber cuántos siglos que recitaba profecías y salía con un ciclope? Porque no; ¿ser correspondida, por una chica hermana y prima de su primer y segundo amor? No, nunca de los nunca.

Thalia bajo la cabeza maldiciendo en griego, había matado bestias indestructibles y eso no fue tan complicado como parecería; con gusto volvería con leucrotas si le evitaban la pena— Va a sonar raro, no me creerás y no te culpo, ¡Por Hades, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada! —se quejó, mientras en su mente recordaba cómo se había sentido con Reyna desde la primera vez que la conoció, como sus sentimientos crecieron estando juntas, y como no había tenido celos realmente hasta que pensó que a ella le gustaba otra persona. Miro a la puertorriqueña a los ojos, que por lo visto otra vez había perdido el habla— Escucha Reyna, nunca he tenido tiempo para citas, fui lo suficientemente distraída para no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hasta ahora; y no te culparía que luego de todo lo que has pasado no quisieras salir con una chica como yo, pero quisiera- —no pudo seguir hablando, porque antes de que lo notara; Reyna le había hecho un placaje que casi la deja en el suelo y la estaba besando.

No es que fuera una experta en el amor, pero eso no sonaba a una negativa.

— Supongo que puedo arriesgarme—le dijo Reyna con una fingida seriedad, aunque la alegría en sus ojos y las mejillas rosadas le delataban totalmente. Thalia le dio una media sonrisa.

— Genial, es que ese beso en serio me hizo pensar que me estabas rechazando—bromeo a la vez que Reyna rodaba los ojos por el mal chiste, pero rápidamente los cerro al sentir como los cálidos labios de Thalia capturaban los suyos.

Reyna nunca había tenido buena suerte en el amor, el poner su corazón en algo que fácilmente podría romperse era peligroso, pero estaba dispuesta al riesgo. Por una vez era querida, correspondida, vista; y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No puedo creer que esto en serio fuera más largo que mi elección-que me gusto más que este-pero bueno, supongo que soy buena extendiéndome.

Honestamente no sé qué decir de este escrito, lo escribí en varios intervalos y cuando lo tenía en mente era con otro título-"Te veo" era como eso se habría llamado-y sin ideas al respecto, pero bueno.

Supongo que salió así porque en realidad quería hacer algo un poco diferente a otros escritos theyna, que son más melosos y mucho más poéticos que esto; me imagino que deseaba algo más espontaneo y un poco bobo, del tipo adolescente, no sé si me salió.

También incluí mis propias ideas en el escrito. Nunca me ha convencido que Thalia en serio este cómoda con las cazadoras-lo he dicho varias veces, tú no te metes a algo obligada y estás bien con ello-. Creo que las heridas del corazón y cicatrices emocionales es algo que solo la propia persona puede reparar, no es algo que se pueda dejar en manos de otra persona-aunque es hipócrita que diga esto, porque yo planeo un escrito Theyna con ese tema-. Y también creo que Reyna puede querer un poco de romance, pienso que ella es una chica que fue obligada a endurecer y una parte de sí desea ser simplemente una típica adolescente enamorada.

Muy bien, aquí concluyo todo, gracias por leer.

Lira.


End file.
